Daddy's Little Girl
by RenaYumi
Summary: [OneShot]I brought back Nikki and the gang for one more story. Can Ulrich really let her do... THIS? R


A/n You all missed Nicole and the gang right? Well I brought her back one more time. If you didn't read glass images you won't know who they are tho. Enjoy. R&R

* * *

"How do I look dad?"

"_How do I look daddy!" The 5 year old spun around. _

Nicole turned in a slow circle in her flowing white gown. Her hair was piled in curls on top of her head with a silver and diamond tiara, light bangs hanging down.

"_You are NOT going out in that!" Ulrich yelled at a 16 year old Nicole, dressed in a red halter and black mini skirt. _

"_Dad!"_

"Like a princess," Ulrich answered. Aelita and Yumi were putting the finishing touches on her and her dress. Odd patted his friend on the shoulder as he took another picture of the bride. Kai lee ran in in her blue bride's maid dress.

"We're starting in five!" she squealed excitedly. "You look beautiful Nikki," she smiled.

"Say cheese everybody!" Odd held the camera up.

"_Dad no more pictures! It's the junior prom not our wedding," Jason laughed._

"Odd," Nicole laughed after the flash. "Go take pictures of the groom, and where's Sam? She has my blue diamond necklace."

"Here I am!" Sam panted running in the door, necklace in her hand. Nicole put it on and took a deep breath.

"Well dad? No final lectures?" she asked with a meek smile. Ulrich returned her meek smile.

"Don't trip," he managed.

"No crying, you'll smear your make-up!" Aelita instructed as Nicole's eyes started to weld up with tears.

"Right, show time," Nicole smiled. Everyone wished her good luck and left the room.

"_Jason! I don't want to pway hot wheels again! I wanna pway house!"_

"_Nick? We're going to the movies, you in?"_

"_Dylan! I seen that flash mister! Get back here with that camera!"_

"_Camping? In December?" _

"_Ok ok. Xana or Bryan?"_

"They're ready for you Nicole," The wedding director said. Nicole smiled and nodded. She started down the isle with her dad. Before she knew it, before she thought she was ready, they were at the front of the church. The gang was front row of the crowded church. All on the same side. They had always been one family, it was just legal now.

"_This is so illegal it's not even funny."_

"_Just drive."_

"You may kiss the bride."

"_Come on Jas, Kiss the bride!"_

"_Maybe I will."_

Jason kissed Nicole and the church cheered.

"May I present for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Jason Della Robbia."

"_Mrs. Della Robbia huh? You shouldn't write that where I can find it," Bryan scowled. _

_**Reception **_

"Ulrich, I ask you again my dear, dear friend. Are you SURE you want to do this?" Odd asked.

"Yes Odd," Ulrich laughed taking the Microphone and getting up on the small stage.

"I just wanted to say.. I'm so happy for you guys. Even if today is my worst nightmare," Ulrich smirked.

"Jason, you've always been my son, and now you really are. Nicole… you are in so much trouble when we get home." everyone laughed.

"I still see Nicole as a little girl. Who still had to jump up to reach the cereal boxes on the top shelf. This song is for my daughter."

**Every time I see a woman on a billboard sign  
I think about you  
Saying "drink this beer and you'll be mine"  
I think about you  
When an actress on a movie screen  
Plays Lolita in some old man's dreams  
It doesn't matter who she is  
I think about you  
**

Nicole shook her head.

"I can't believe he's actually going to sing THIS song," she whispered to Jason.

**When I see a pretty woman walking down the street  
I think about you  
Men look her up and down like she's some kind of treat  
I think about you  
She wouldn't dare talk to a stranger  
always has to be aware of the danger  
it doesn't matter who she is  
I think about **

**You eight years old  
big blue eyes and a heart of gold  
when I look at this world, I think about  
You and I can't help but see  
that every woman used to be  
Somebody's little girl, I think about you **

"Come on Nikki, We're dancing," Odd grabbed Nicole and dragged her against her will onto the dance floor. Which was empty.

**Every time I hear people say it's never gonna change  
I think about you **

"_She's going to be like everyone else Ulrich. She's no different," Theo sighed._

"_No. She's out to prove everyone wrong."_

**Like it's some kind of joke, some kind of game  
I think about you  
When I see a woman on the news  
who didn't ask to be abandoned or abused  
it doesn't matter who she is  
I think about **

**You eight years old  
big blue eyes and a heart of gold  
when I look at this world, I think about  
You and I can't help but see  
that every woman used to be  
Somebody's little girl, I think about you **

**When I look at this world I think about you **

"_Shoot Nikki!" Ulrich voice raised above the crowd and Nicole tore towards the goal. 3 seconds on the clock. _

"_Come on!" She shot. She score._

'_Buzzer'_

"_YEAH!"_

"_And there's the tie-breaking score! France wins the world cup!" Nicole's teammates hoisted her into the air as she screamed. _

Nicole was dancing with Odd, smiling with her eyes closed.

"I think I'm gonna have to share," Odd smirked. Ulrich took Nicole's hands.

"You're still my little girl right?" He asked in a whisper. She smiled.

"_When I look at this world, I think about you."_


End file.
